


A Day They Never Thought Would Come

by Umbr_el_on



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Inktober 2019, Kissing, M/M, Sylvix Week (Fire Emblem), Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbr_el_on/pseuds/Umbr_el_on
Summary: Just over five months after the Millenium Festival reunion, the Blue Lions with the addition of Hilda and Bernadetta were all back for another very special occasion: Felix and Sylvain’s wedding. They’d arranged the date and ceremony the day after the festival, to make sure it would go as smoothly as possible and to be sure all their old classmates and friends knew. The day had come much faster than the pair expected, the days of governing their territories and building their shared castle passing like a whirlwind until they were waking up the morning of the event.





	A Day They Never Thought Would Come

Just over five months after the Millenium Festival reunion, the Blue Lions with the addition of Hilda and Bernadetta were all back for another special occasion: Felix and Sylvain’s wedding. They’d arranged the date and ceremony the day after the festival, to make sure it would go as smoothly as possible and to be sure all their old classmates and friends knew. The day had come much faster than the pair expected, the days of governing their territories and building their shared castle passing like a whirlwind until they were waking up the morning of the event.

“Are you ready for this?” Sylvain rolled over, his hair sticking out at odd angles as he gave a signature charming smile.

Felix just groaned as he rolled into his partner’s chest. Nuzzling into the warmth, the groan turned into a content hum. Sylvain tossed an arm over Felix, absent-mindedly playing with the navy locks spread over the sheets. They stayed like that for several minutes before a knock at the door pulled them back to reality.

“What?” Felix called out, moving to rest on an elbow and look towards the door with a halfhearted scowl.

“You better start getting ready, it’s breakfast time in ten minutes!” Ingrid yelled back through the door, electing to ignore Felix’s attitude on this occasion.

“Coming!” Sylvain yelled back, throwing the blanket off of both him and Felix and springing to his feet.

Felix huffed at the cold air, but he too got up and started to get dressed. As soon as they left their room, the day started to fly past again. They were pulled every which way as the final touches of the day were put in order. The food for the evening was finalized, the setup in the cathedral scanned over again, seating arrangements double-checked, and at least a dozen other things were put in front of one of the two throughout the day. By the time they had a moment to breathe, they were in separate rooms getting ready for the exchanging of vows.

* * *

In the room for Felix to prepare in, Bernadetta was combed through Felix’s hair while Dimitri sat in a chair across from the swordsman. They were only a few minutes away from Felix going up to the altar to wait for Sylvain, and a comfortable quiet had settled over them in the past several minutes. Felix tugged at the sleeves of his shirt, the material rough against his skin.

“You deserve this. I must admit I was surprised when I learned of your relationship with Sylvain, but you’re an excellent pair.” Dimitri smiles at Felix, hoping to offer some shred of reassurance.

Felix nodded but sighed, wincing when Bernadetta tugged at a knot. “I didn’t want to make such an affair out of it.”

Dimitri wasn’t sure what to say to that, but Bernadetta piped up with one of her moments of wisdom. “It’s because we’re all happy for you and want to celebrate. Take it as a display of support.”

At that, Felix felt a lump in his throat. Bernadetta and Dimitri shared a knowing look, returning to silence to let Felix think. It was a well-known fact that neither of the grooms’ fathers were planning to attend. The decision of Felix and Sylvain to get married meant both their houses would no longer be passing down their crests to children. It was just shy of a miracle they even convinced the older men not to stop the wedding outright.

“If you’re ready, everything out here is finished,” Seteth called through the door to the room.

Bernadetta ran the comb through Felix’s hair one last time before giving him a nod and smile. Dimitri gave the same gesture, and the two men rose from their seats. Taking a deep breath, Felix opened the door and came face to face with Seteth.

“Let’s go.” Felix’s voice shook with nerves, but a slight smile hung on his lips as Seteth showed him where to go.

* * *

Sylvain’s room was much rowdier. He and Hilda were sipping on glasses of wine and chatting, Sylvain’s hair undone and his shirt not buttoned up all the way. It was not enough wine to be truly intoxicated, but, as Hilda put it, it was ‘enough to make Sylvain the blushing bride he was born to be.’ This was started, of course, without Ingrid’s input, which is why her immediate reaction upon walking in was to gasp.

“Sylvain! You’ve got maybe ten minutes until you need to go out there and walk, and you’re not even ready?” Ingrid snatches a comb as she scolds the redhead, going to brush at his hair as he tries to duck away.

“Woah there, Ingrid! Hilda and I’ve got everything under control.” Sylvain continues trying to dodge Ingrid’s brushing as he buttons his shirt the rest of the way.

Hilda just laughs from where she’s sitting, a lot more tipsy than Sylvain judging by the color of her cheeks and slight slur in her words. “Oooohh, it’s wedding time! I wonder if Felix will cry when he sees you.”

Ingrid rolls her eyes, but she gives a faint smile anyway. “If there was a day for him to cry in public, this would be it.”

Sylvain finally relents and lets Ingrid comb his hair as Hilda walks up, gently slapping Sylvain’s cheeks. When Sylvain doesn’t jerk away, Ingrid shoots confused looks at the duo.

“What are you doing?” Ingrid moves her eyes between the two, looking somewhat disturbed.

“Giving him a healthy blush,” Hilda says it like it should be obvious, giving Sylvain another solid smack before stepping back.

Ingrid snorts when she looks at Sylvain’s face. He’s sure got pink on his cheeks, but it’s splotchy and looks more like he’s been crying than anything else. Thank goodness she knows a trick of her own to get a more even effect.

“Here, I can touch that up,” Ingrid warns Sylvain before pinching his cheeks, making him duck away.

“Ow!” Sylvain pouts and rubs his cheek, but the color is much more even when he moves his hand away.

Hilda squeals and grins. “That’s much better! Pinch him again, Ingrid!”

Ingrid jumps too willingly for Sylvain's taste at the chance, prodding at Sylvain’s face as he stands grumbling. Hilda takes to shining Sylvain’s shoes and putting other final touches as Ingrid finishes up Sylvain’s face and hair. Tag teaming, it only takes a few minutes to get Sylvain looking proper.

They all fall silent and stare at the door when they hear Seteth walk up to it. “Everything else is in place, we just need the br-, er, other groom.” Seteth catches himself, but not before Hilda hears his mistake and giggles.

“Alright, it’s go time!” Hilda cheers, taking the last sip of her drink and opening the door.

Ingrid starts to go, grabbing Sylvain’s hand to walk with him. Sylvain digs his heels in and grabs his glass, which is much fuller than Hilda’s was. He tosses it back to drain it, making Ingrid groan and yank his arm. Sylvain starts to move as though he’ll sputter wine onto his outfit but manages to stop himself, stumbling along behind Ingrid and shutting the door behind him.

* * *

The pews of the cathedral hold all of Felix and Sylvain’s closest friends, chatting amongst themselves as Seteth takes his place. All of the Blue Lions and Byleth were in attendance and sat in the front pew, with Bernadetta and Hilda also present. Seteth noticed, however, an unfamiliar woman sitting in the seat closest to the aisle of the pew on the side Felix would stand. Before he could ask someone who the woman is, Felix walked in from one of the side rooms to take his place. Felix is shaking, but he isn’t left anxious for long before a shrill scream makes him freeze.

“Oh, Fe, you look amazing!” Felix’s mother tears up and puts her hands over her mouth.

Felix stares wide-eyed for a moment, mouth falling open. “M-mom?”

The woman just nods, and Seteth stands awkwardly as he tries to figure out what he should do. Parents are not often surprise guests, so this is a first for him. He doesn’t get to think for long before Felix chimes in again.

“Dad let you come?” Felix sounds happy, but his brow furrows in concern over what may have transpired between his parents.

Felix’s mom scoffs, sounding just like Felix does. “Please, Felix. There wasn’t a thing your dad could have done to keep me from seeing my little boy get married. He can stew over it at home all he wants, I'm going to appreciate this.”

The Blue Lions all smile and giggle or chuckle at Dutchess Fraldarius’ comment. They all knew Felix didn’t get his attitude from his father, so it makes sense he’d caught at least some of it from his mother. Felix blushes at their reactions, but the moment grinds to a halt when the music starts to play and the doors start to open.

Sylvain stood in the center of the doorway, alone. Felix was dumbfounded by how gorgeous he looked, unaware of some tears welling up in his eyes. Felix’s nerves melted away little by little with every step Sylvain took forward. Felix had to fight the urge to meet his partner halfway. He took a ragged breath when Sylvain was finally in front of him, feeling flutters in his stomach when he noticed the flush of Sylvain’s cheeks.

“Syly, you’ve grown up so much! Why, you look like you could toss Fe over a shoulder and carry him off!” Felix’s mom speaks again, still crying.

Sylvain’s head turns so fast, he looks like he could have broken his neck. It doesn’t take long to pick out the older woman with long black hair, hands on her cheeks and tear streaks on her face. Sylvain grins when he sees her, mostly because he knows how happy Felix must be that at least one of their four parents came to support them. He gives her a brief wave, which she returns.

Seteth clears his throat, getting Felix and Sylvain’s attention back as the grooms clasp their hands behind their backs like they were told to in their rehearsal. “Today, we solidify and celebrate the union of Felix Hugo Fraldarius and Sylvain Jose Gautier under the watch of the Goddess herself. I, Seteth, apply my authority given by the Church of Serios to give validity to this union.”

Felix and Sylvain stare at each other, all smiles and tears, as Seteth continues. “I ask that those in attendance today,” Seteth gestures at the pews with his arms, “rise and offer thanks to the Goddess for her blessing of this union and share your hopes for this couple.”

At the invitation, all of the attendees rise and fold their hands as if in prayer. Bowing their heads, the room quiets for a moment as they send their thoughts and well-wishes. Felix and Sylvain use that moment to reach out and connect hands, unable to bear the gap between them any longer.

Once everyone has opened their eyes and looked up again, Seteth resumes the ceremony by turning to Sylvain. “Sylvain Jose Gautier, please state your vows to Felix Hugo Fraldarius.”

Sylvain nods to Seteth before locking eyes with Felix, who has now shed one tear and left an adorable little streak down his face. “Felix, I could stand here all day telling you how much I love you. You’ve been my best friend, my rock, and the love of my life.”

Sylvain takes a deep breath to collect himself after being distracted by a sob from Dutchess Fraldarius, giving Felix’s hands a squeeze before continuing. “You’ve celebrated my highs and guided me through my lows. I know our academy days were rough in many ways, but my life changed for the better when I finally got my act together and committed to us. I can’t wait to see how else our lives change for the better after I get the right to call you my husband. I feel lucky to say that I take you as my husband.”

Seteth pauses for a moment to make sure Sylvain is finished before turning to Felix. “Felix Hugo Fraldarius, please state your vows to Sylvain Jose Gautier.”

Felix swallows the lump in his throat, sorting through his brain to find words. He gives Sylvain a private but panicked look, realizing he can’t think of what he’d planned to say. Sylvain squeezes his hands comfortingly, nodding in encouragement. Felix still can’t think of what he was supposed to say, but he decides to just wing it. Would it really be he and Sylvain’s wedding if one of them didn’t goof something up?

“Sylvain, I…” Felix shakes his head and laughs softly. “I can’t find the words to say what I want to say. I’m happy to be marrying you, I’m happy everyone we care for who cares for us is here, and I’m thankful to be sharing life with you. You were an insufferable fool when we were younger, but you’ve grown into someone I’m proud to stand beside each day. Thank you, for more than I’d dare say in front of everyone. I take you as my husband.”

Felix’s mother gives another quiet sob, and most of the other attendees sniffle and wipe their eyes as well. Even Byleth’s eyes look wet as they take in the moment. Seteth pauses, allowing everything to settle down before he takes over again. He can see Felix getting antsy and Sylvain trying to keep him settled down, and doesn’t want to keep them up there longer than necessary.

“With the consent of both parties and all in attendance, I call upon the Goddess to bear witness to this union. Seal your vows with a kiss, and walk forth from this place as husband and husband.” Seteth steps back and nods, expecting some serious theatrics from Sylvain.

He is not disappointed. Sylvain steps up to Felix and slips an arm around Felix’s neck, bringing their lips together. Felix kisses back eagerly, and Sylvain dips the shorter man backwards. Dimitri and Hilda whistle while Byleth, Ashe, Dedue, Mercedes, and Annette clap. Ingrid and Bernadetta give a couple of cheers and then join in clapping while Felix’s mom sniffles and laughs. After a few seconds, Sylvain pulls Felix up and they part lips, leaning their foreheads together.

Letting one hand go, Sylvain and Felix started walking back down the aisle again. As they walked passed, they gave each other another peck on the lips. The moment was changed from romantic to humorous by an unexpected comment from a thus far quiet guest.

“Get a room,” Dedue deadpans, looking up seriously at the newlyweds.

That makes the whole room crack up laughing, including Felix. The sound echoes through the cathedral, making the large room feel cozier. Felix and Sylvain keep walking, eager to get the rest of the night underway. Sylvain feels hunger rumble his stomach while Felix just wants to have a moment to relax privately before they move on to dinner and dancing.

Once they get through the door and walk down to a side room, Sylvain exhales and Felix notices the tears in the redhead’s eyes. “Wow, that was intense. I never thought I’d get to get married, and especially not that I'd get to marry you.”

Felix feels a mix of sadness and joy at Sylvain’s words and the heavy meaning behind them, sliding a hand onto Sylvain’s cheek softly. “I know. I never thought I’d do this either. But here we are, and I wouldn't change a thing.”

Sylvain’s face scrunches up as he tries to hold back tears, and Felix slips his arms around the taller man’s waist. Felix let a few tears slip out of his eyes as well, soaking up the moment to revisit later on when everything settles down. They stay like that for several minutes, breathing each other in and working through the awe of the magic they found.

Once they feel collected enough, they lock hands again and reenter the hallway. They can smell their favorite foods in the dining hall, the conversations between their guests echoing off the walls. For the first of many times to come, they go in for dinner as husbands.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/el__ubert) ✨💕


End file.
